Brassica
by missclouds
Summary: Ada 'perang kecil' di meja makan keluarga Jackson. / [untuk Event Demi-Runner]


**Percy Jackson** _ **and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and all of its characters are belong to**_ **Rick Riordan.** _ **I don't take any material profit from it**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Warning:_ Bahasa nano-nano. Acak-adul. Pendek. Setting setelah **_**The Blood of Olympus**_ **.**

 **.**

 ** _Summary:_ Ada 'perang kecil' di meja makan keluarga Jackson. [untuk Event Demi-Runner]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Brassica**

.

* * *

"Jangan macam-macam,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak,"

"Ibu,"

"Perseus,"

Percy menatap Sally Jackson dengan pandangan nelangsa. Biasanya, tatapan macam ini bisa membuat siapa saja luluh. Annabeth, pacarnya yang garang bukan kepalang saja bisa dibuat ketar-ketir.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tatapan itu tidak akan meluluhkan Ibu."

"Tapi Bu—"

Kalimat Percy tidak terselesaikan. Remaja itu kemudian menundukkan kepala di bawah tatapan Ibunya yang mendadak lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Medusa, namun memiliki efek sama—Percy 'membatu' di tempat.

"Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau menghabiskannya." Nada final itu meluncur keluar dari belah bibir Nyonya Jackson yang berwarna salem. Tangan wanita paruh baya itu terlipat di depan dada. Tidak ada kata-kata merajuk lagi. Tidak ada tampang nelangsa lagi. Semuanya pasti mental. Kalau Ibunya ini sakti, Percy yakin _bakalan_ keluar sinar laser dari sorot matanya.

Sally menghela napas, memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang mendadak menjadi pemuda paling anteng sedunia. Ia pertahankan sebisa mungkin ekspresi keras di wajahnya; alis bertaut, tangan bersedekap, rahang dikatupkan serapat-rapatnya, bibirnya yang tertarik hingga menampakkan garis tipis saja. Ekpresi andalannya untuk mendisiplinkan Percy sejak kecil. Walaupun begitu, dalam hati ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengusel-usel rambut hitam putranya itu.

Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Percy kecil juga tidak terlalu suka suka makan sayur. Dulu Sally masih bisa mengakalinya dengan mewarnai sayur-mayur yang tidak disukai Percy dengan warna biru—warna kesukaan bocah itu. Cara ini cukup ampuh karena membuat Percy sekarang doyan buncis dan kacang-kacangan. Tapi ada satu sayuran yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir sang putra.

Brokoli.

Dulu, setiap ada brokoli di meja makan, Percy selalu bisa mengakali Sally hingga sayuran tersebut selalu gagal masuk mulutnya. Tapi, trik yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh pada seorang Sally Jackson. Semua tipuan sudah dikeluarkan Percy. Kali ini, tidak Sally biarkan putranya itu lolos.

Percy masih belum berani mendongak. Tangannya yang memegang garpu mengotak-atik benda hijau di piringnya dengan malas. Untuk kali ini saja dia berharap kalau dia bukan Putra Poseidon Sang Dewa Laut, melainkan Dewa Tanaman Sayur, agar dia bisa menyingkirkan, meledakkan, melumerkan—apapun itu, supaya sayuran _afro_ itu enyah dari pandangannya.

Suara berkelotakkan dari samping berhasil mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Paul, ayah tiri Percy berdiri menjulang di depan wastafel, tengah menyabun gelas bekas kopi panasnya yang baru saja habis.

 _Bala bantuan!_ –batin Percy bersorak.

"Paul—"

"Dengarkan saja kata-kata Ibumu, Nak."

Lagi, kalimat Percy tidak sempat terselesaikan. Biasanya Paul akan memihaknya, membantunya keluar dari situasi semacam ini dengan membelanya. Namun, sepertinya kali ini aura menekan Nyonya Jackson terlampau sulit untuk dilawan. Percy sempat menangkap senyum menyesal pria itu dari sudut matanya sebelum berbalik.

 _Oke. Gagal._

"Aku sudah 16 tahun, Bu." Ujar Percy, kembali memberanikan diri menatap mata Ibunya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Percy. Kau 16 tahun dan _**tidak bisa**_ makanbrokoli."

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Ini masalah selera, Bu." Percy sebenarnya ingin bilang _"Rasanya menjijikkan Bu! Seperti air limbah!"_ , tapi berhasil dia tahan. Malu _ih_. Sudah besar, alasan yang dibuat juga harus lebih berkelas.

"Perseus,"

Percy berjengit ketika suara panggilan Sang Ibu turun satu oktaf. Dia kembali merundukkan kepalanya, mendadak ujung garpunya terasa lebih menarik untuk dipandang lebih dari apapun. Percy sadar, kantung kesabaran ibunya sudah hampir penuh dan sebentar lagi meletus. Percy sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Yah, Ibu rasa Annabeth akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk bisa nonton hari ini."

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Sang Ibu berhasil membuat mata hijau pirus Percy membelalak. Dia melirik jam di sudut ruangan. Matanya semakin melebar. Lima belas menit lagi Annabeth akan sampai. Percy sudah berjanji akan tepat waktu karena Annabeth kepingin sekali nonton film _premiere_ ini.

Dan jika Percy telat menjemput gadis itu di stasiun... demi Dewa Dewi, dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sudah cukup hari ini dia diomeli Sang Ibu selama dua jam karena brokoli, Percy tidak mau juga menjadi samsak tinju untuk pacarnya. Tidak terima kasih.

Karena itu, dengan tekad sekuat baja, dia menusuk sayuran hijau itu dengan garpu. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menutup hidung, dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menyuapkan brokoli ke dalam mulut. Matanya terpejam kala sensasi _air limbah_ merasuk papila pengecapnya. Hanya tiga kunyahan yang sanggup dia lakukan, kemudian sayuran itu dia telan. Begitu terus dia sampai tumpukan brokoli di piringnya tandas. Setelah dua brokoli terakhir berhasil masuk kerongkongannya, Percy langsung meraih kaleng cola dan menenggaknya brutal. Di seberang meja, Sally terbahak-bahak menatap wajah putranya yang menahan mual.

Wanita itu beranjak dari tempanya duduk, memutari meja untuk mengecup kening dan puncak kepala putranya penuh sayang.

"Anak pintar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brassica – selesai.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Menghadapi bocah puber yang tidak doyan makan sayur, bukan masalah bagi Sally Jackson yang perkasa! Hahah!

Maaf saya nulis apa lagi sih ini gak penting banget. Tapi saya gak tahan. Kalau kedua anak-emak ini ketemu pasti unyu sekali huhu. Kurang asupan, jadi bikin sendiri aja lah ya.

 _Btw_ , iya judulnya payah, maafkan saya.

Kalau penasaran, judulnya itu saya ambil dari nama latin Brokoli, _Brassica oleracea var. italica,_ nyehe. Saya cupu abis emang. Soridoristroberi :"D

Jadi, ini ditulis untuk _Event_ Demi-Runner lagi, yeay! Ayo ramaikan arsip PJO dan HOO!

Sawry untuk buanyak kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti~

 **Januari . 2016  
** cupcupmuah!  
 **|missclouds|**


End file.
